My Mistakes
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Jeff Hardy and Emma have some problems in there relationship, can they work it out? or will it fall to peaces. My friend and her boyfriend inspired me to write this story.
1. falling in love

**I don't own anyone they all own themself. I hope you enjoy this story and I hope I am getting better at this writing. What gave me the idea for this story is a friend of mine and her boyfriend. Only I chaged the names, and some of the details. I wish them the best and hope they work out for the sake of there children and because they were so happy together.**

My name is Emma. I am 25 years old and I am dating a really great guy. He is a wrestler for the wwe. His name is Jeff Hardy. We have been together for five years now. I have two childen to a marrage before Jeff and I started dateing. There is Lexy who is seven years old and a son named Mark. Jeff and I also have a daughter together who is almost two. He name is Gabby.

My frist marrage my husben died. He cared more about drugs and got himself shot. Leaving me and our two childen. I moved back in with my mother for a while trying to get a good job to rase my kids on my own. I am guessing you want to know how Jeff met. Well, while I was busting my ass off working and being a mother plus going to school I worked at a bar. No I was not a stripper. I would take peoples orders and bring them there drinks. One night Jeff, his brother matt, and some off there friends stoped in the bar. I took there order then went to get them the drinks. Well clumsy me spilled Jeffs beer in his lap. I felt like such a douche bag.

"I am so very sorry, so so so sorry." I said thinking he was going to get up and yell at me.

"Its ok really, I have a change of pants in the car its all good sweet heart." Jeff said as his brother went outside to get his pants.

Jeff walked back to the bathroom as I got another round of beers for them on me. As I was getting ready to get off work I felt someone tap me on the sholder. When I turned around I seen Jeff with a smile on his face.

"Can I get your name?" In side mine mind I am thinking oh great he is going to sue me, he wont get much but still.

"Emma...York." He held his hand out for me to shake.

"Jeff Hardy, I was wondering if I could get your number, or just give you mine." I was lost. Why would a wreslter want my number?

"Can I ask why?" He laughed.

"I think you are really pretty, I would like to get to know you better and become friends." We gave each other our cell phone numbers.

I really didnt think he would ever call, I mean come on, I am a 25 year old mother of two childen who works in a bar. Boy was I ever wrong. Three days later my cell phone rang when I was on my way to taking the kids to day-care. It was Jeff. He was going to be in town next week and wanted to get together. I was always busy but come on missing one day of school and work wouldnt hurt. Would you pass up that chance, yeah I didnt think so. I have a small problem. How do I tell Jeff I have childern, what if he hates kids and dont want nothing to do with me after that? I was a little scared of what he mite think of me when he found out.

The next week I took the kids to day-care and went to meet Jeff at the mall. I called him to tell him I was there and he told me to go in to hot topic he was shopping. I was walking around the mall when I seen him paying for his things.

"Hey, so what is there fun to do here?" He asked me.

"There is this pond we can go feed the ducks and fish and give us some time to talk and get to know each other." Jeff really liked that idea.

"I will let my car here and we can just take yours." He told me. I forgot Lexys boster seat was in the back. Jeff noticed it right away. He also noticed the picture of Mark and Lexy on the dash. He didn't say anything about them. Once we got to the park and feed the fish and ducks some Jeff looked around.

"I really like it here." He said throwing some more bread in the water for the ducks.

"At night is even better , do you see that water fountion." He looked at the water fountion in the middle of the pond spraying water.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"At night it changes colors and looks so cool." I loved it there at night that is the best place in the summer for a date or just to get away and think.

"I would like to see that." He said to me. "Maybe tonight we can come back?"

"Sure if you like to." He smiled.

"Do you have children?" He asked me.

"Yes I have two." He smiled.

"Where is there father?"

"He was killed."

Jeff and I just sat there. We didnt talk for a while. A little while longer Jeff got up and threw away the bread bags. We got in the car.

"Can you hang out with me tonight?" He must of though my kids would get in the way.

"My mother will watch them, so yeah I can." He shook his head no.

"Can they come with us we can all come back to the park or find some other things to do together. Do they have names?"

"Lexy and Mark." I said proudly of my children.

I was a little scared, I try to keep my dating life away from my kids because I dont want them to get attached and be hurt when the relationship ends. I though about it for a while.

"I am sure they would love to get to know you." He was happy as can be. He asked me to show him where I was living so he could pick us up later. Then after I showed him I dropped him off at his car. I got the kids ready for the night then got myself ready.

**Let me know if I should keep going with this or not. That pond does really exist and it is the coolest thing ever. I take my little girl there, and yes it really does change colors at night.**


	2. the mistake

I don't own anyone they all own themself. Like I said before this story is inspired by my friend and her boyfriend, things are still the same. Waiting on some change. Let me know what you think.

As I got myself ready my mother told me someone just pulled in the drive way. My mother let Jeff. He was standing by the door waiting for me to finish up. I finished my make up then walked out of the bathroom. Jeff smiled soon as I walked out.

"You look really great." He said kissing my hand. Mark and Lexy came out out.

"You must be Lexy, and you must be Mark." The kids started to love Jeff right away. Usualy they didnt talk to people right away but tonight they was. We went to the park and then went and got the kids some ice cream. It was getting late so we took the kids back to my mothers house. Jeff carried Mark in and I carried Lexy. We put them in there rooms and went over to my bedroom. No we did not do anything it was a frist date what kind of girl do you think I am. We sat on my bed listing to music and talking about things we liked in common. It was getting very late or very early how ever you want to look at it. I told Jeff to just stay over night because he was very tired.

In the morning I made everyone breakfast. I told the kids not to wake up Jeff but they jumped right on him. Since they didnt have a father they really liked having Jeff around. After a few more months Jeff and I started dating. He treated the kids as if they was his own. I was still living home with my mother and pulling off my job and I was almost finished with school. Jeff told me that we had to talk. I was a little scared that he was going to tell me that he found someone else or that he didnt want to be with me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said kissing him. He pulled out a box almost like a ring box. I keep thinking he cant be asking me that no way we dont live together, and we have only been together for three months. He opened the box and there was a key in it.

"This is the key to my house, I want you and the kids to move in with me." He was waiting for me to give him a answer.

"I dont know Jeff, my job and I have one week of school left." He smiled.

"I make enough money for all of us, you can move after school." I jumped in his arms. He was the best. I didnt love him for his money. I still wanted my own job. He was going to help me get my beauty shop set up. That way I can be a stay at home mom and work at the same time. After I finished school we packed our things and moved in with Jeff. Every day he got closer and closer to the kids.

It had been a year now that we have been together. My shop was ready to be open and the kids wear starting to call Jeff dad. I was making up papers to hang up to get people to come to my shop. With in a week I had so many people that I was very over worked. Jeff wanted me to try to find someone else to work in my shop with me to take some of the stress off me. This was my passion I really didnt want help but I knew it was for the best. Girls would come in and ask about Jeff some of them didnt like me to well because they wanted to be his girl friend. I guess you have some that hate you for being with him but that was part of it. Jeff came in and sat down in the chair while I was cleaning up the hair.

"We should have a baby." He told me. I sat down becide him. I already had two childen and he was really good with them so one more wont hurt.

"We can, but I am on the birthcontrol shot so I have to call the drs and get off of it." He pulled me in the chair with him and kissed me. He started spinning our chair.

"Jeff, I am going to be sick." He stop the chair laughing.

About ten months later we was almost together for two years. We keeped trying to have another baby but the shot must of really messed me up. The drs put me on pills to help us. Nothing was working. After four years together and three years of trying we it happend. We couldnt be any happyer.

"Jeff, Jeff, where are you!" I yelled runing in the door with the paper from the drs. Jeff fell on his face running out to me because he though something was wrong. I couldnt stop laughing and helped him up.

"What is wrong?" He asked scared that somethign was really wrong.

"It happend, we are going to have a baby!" He grabbed me and hugged me and kissed me so meny times I lost count. We told the kids and they was also happy. Jeff went out got a engagement ring and took me and the kids back to where we had our first date. It was night and he asked me to marry him. Yes I said yes what else do you think I would say? Eveything was going so well. We didnt want to know what the baby was because we wanted to wait. No matter what the baby was I knew Jeff was going to be happy.

It was nine months later and I was five days over due. Jeff was outside with the kids. They was playing kick ball. I was taking then out some snacks and a drink when all the sudden I felt like I pissed myself. Then I was in so much pain I sat down. Jeff came running over.

"Jeff it's time." He grabed the bags and got the kids in the car and then helped me in. After ten hours of labor we could hear the baby crying.

"Its a girl." The dr told us. Jeff kissed me. They cleaned the baby up and gave Jeff the baby.

"What name should we name her?" I asked Jeff. Since I named my other two children I though I will let it up to Jeff.

"Gabriella, Gabby for short, what do you think?" He said getting her to smile.

"I love it." He let me hold her for a while then made me lay down and sleep.

From that point on things couldnt be any better. Now we have been together for five years and Gabby was now almost two. Jeff went back to work and wasnt home very much. We got a new neighbors. J.T. and his mom and dad. J.T. was nineteen. He would come over to our house a lot and hang out. Jeff was gone for months at a time and I was getting lonley. It was my birthday and I was turning 26 and Jeff didnt even call me. J.T. stopped in and we go so drunk together it wasnt even funny. One thing lead to another and I woke up naked becide him.

Truth was all them times Jeff was gone I started to fall in love with J.T. Aweek later Jeff came home. He took a month off to be with us. Jeff would spend time with the kids and I would go out at nights. Some nights I wouldnt come home till morning because I was with J.T. Jeff knew this. He really loved me so much and he keep telling himself once that kid goes to college she will come right back to me and we will be back to the way we was. The more time I spend with J.T. the more I only wanted to be with him.

(song by Rihanna Unfaithful)  
Unfaithful lyrics

Story of my life Searching for the right But it keeps avoiding me Sorrow in my soul Cause it seems that wrong Really loves my company

He's more than a man And this is more than love The reason that the sky is blue The clouds are rolling in Because I'm gone again And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful And it kills him inside To know that I am happy with some other guy I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be the reason why Everytime I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside I don't wanna hurt him anymore I don't wanna take away his life I don't wanna be.  
A murderer

I feel it in the air As I'm doing my hair Preparing for another date A kiss upon my cheek As he reluctantly Asks if I'm gonna be out late I say I won't be long Just hanging with the girls A lie I didn't have to tell Because we both know Where I'm about to go And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful And it kills him inside To know that I am happy with some other guy I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be the reason why Everytime I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside I don't wanna hurt him anymore I don't wanna take away his life I don't wanna be.  
A murderer

Our love, his trust I might as well take a gun and put it to his head Get it over with I don't wanna do this Anymore Uh Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be the reason why And everytime I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside And I don't wanna hurt him anymore I don't wanna take away his life I don't wanna be.  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

I put the words to the song just in case you dont know it. This song fit with what is going on. I am not sure when I will get to chap. 3 but I will try to get it done as fast as I can. I just am dealing with whats happend with my friend and her boyfriend and have a lot of other things going on. Just incase you are wondering about my friend her and her boyfriend have been together for 5 years she has 2 kids to another guy who killed himself because she wanted to devorce him then she meet another great guy who treats her right and they had a little baby and now she cheated on him with a 19 year old and her boy friend wants to work it out and be back together but i dont know what shes doing its just crazy and i wish them all the best. 


	3. happy ending

**I don't own anyone they all own themself. Like I said before this story is inspired by my friend and her boyfriend, things are still the same. Waiting on some change. Let me know what you think.**

Jeff walked in the bedroom as I was getting dressed. He didnt say anything he just sat on the bed watching me get ready. I finished my make up then put on my necklace. He walked up behind me and helped me hook it in the back.

"Can we talk?" He said turning me around to face him.

"Yeah, but I am meeting the girls in a half hour so can we make this fast?" I said putting my shoes on.

"Yeah, I want you to make up your mind, its eather me or him and if you chose him then I want you out of here." I didnt know what to say. "Our children dont need to be dragged threw this anymore, so you have a week to deiced." Jeff said walking out of the room.

I walked to the door getting my things to leave. I looked out to see Jeff sitting with the kids watching cartoons. I walked out the door and went to meet J.T. A week later I still havent made up my mind. With Jeff I had a home, the children and eveything money could really buy. With J.T. I had nothing but attion and sex. Jeff walked in the kitchen.

"I need to know whats going on?" He said looking at me.

"I dont know yet can I have some more time?" I asked.

"No this is bull shit get your shit and get out, let the kids here they are better off with out you!" He yelled to me.

"My first two kids are not yours, you have no say over them!" I grabbed some clothing of mine and each of the kids and a toy for each. I got the kids in the car and went to my mothers. I didn't know where else to go. My mom was being a bitch and was picking Jeff over me. I had nobody but J.T. My mom said she would keep the kids for a while but I was not welcome. I went to call J.T. to find out Jeff had shut my cell phone off. I went to J.T.s house to see him. Where else was I to go.

Two days I was sleeping. J.T. came in and told me that I had to leave his mother didnt want me there. Now I was fucked big time. I was at the store when I seen Jeff with another girl. They wear holding hands and kissing. I also was told she was staying with him and sleeping with him. Guess he moved on fast. I was sleeping at my friends house and used her computer to get on myspace. I had a picture of Jeff and me together and I changed the words to hope we can be friends again. He must of been on his because he commnted it saying that we could be more then friends. That I need to leave J.T. alone because he is just a teenager and he will be leaving for college and I will have nothing. I messaged him asking if we could talk. He told me to come over and we can. When I got to the house there was a weird car sitting there. When I walked in the door it was that same girl. She gave me nasty looks then walked out the door.

"I was told you have no place to go and the kids are missing school." He said handing me a drink. "Come back here with the kids for a while so I can see them and that way you can get on your feet, but as friends and you can sleep in the guest room where I moved all your things."

I went to go get the kids and bring them back. Jeff acted as if I was not even there. The girl that he was with stopped coming over. She was pissed off that Jeff was letting me stay there. Her and Jeff still talked, sometimes at night I would hear them on the phone. I mostly stayed in the guest room. I didnt eat much didnt come out very much. I really started to look like shit. I keep on wishing life would get better.

One night Jeff came in because he was home all day and he knew I didnt eat or anything. He walked in the room. I didnt even bother to move, just lay there looking at the wall. He got in the bed and wrapped his arm around me.

"I miss this." He said trying to get me to talk.

"You shouldnt be in this bed like this, wont your girl friend get pissed off?" He told me they broke it off and are just friends now. He wants to work things out with me. We talked for a hour and Jeff convinced me to eat something. After we ate someone knocked at the door. Jeff got up to get it.

"J.T. what the fuck are you doing here." Jeff yelled.

"I came to see Emma is she here?" Jeff wanted to kill him. He shoved him off the pouch and started being the hell out of J.T. I ran outside to stop Jeff.

"Go home J.T. it is over ok, just go back home." I told him. He looked hurt but I didnt care. I had to think about whats best for my children and me, and Jeff was best. After a year or so Jeff and I was back to the way we used to be. Well, just a little bit. When I would go places he would ask me where I was going and who with. It didnt bother me because I knew I had to prove myself to him.

Another year has past and we are now back together. We are talking about getting married. The kids are doing better also. I guess you really do learn from your mistakes. I know one thing, that I will never make that mistake again. I am pretty sure our relationship is going to be better then before and last forever. At least I hope so.

**Ok this is the last one I hope you like it. I made it a little happyer at the end. I dont think my friend and her boyfriend are going to work out though I guess she dont want to be with him, guess thats all. Let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
